Some Door's Should Never Be Opened
by hikari123
Summary: This story is a Coraline/Nightmare Before Christmas crossover Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat wander into the forest. That's near the Pink Palace and soon discover the worlds of the Holidays. Please REVIEW and No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Doors Should Never Be Opened  
**

It has been a few months since Coraline had defeated the Beldam- or, as she  
was sometimes called, the Other Mother.

Coraline Jones was outside wandering around the Pink Palace with Wybie, who  
was walking beside her. The two were looking for banana slugs. As usual, Wybie  
was wearing his skull-like welding helmet. Coraline thought that he looked  
like silly with that helmet.

"What are you doing, Why-Were-You-Born?" Coraline said with no small amount  
of sarcasm.

"What do you mean, Jonesy?" Wybie asked Coraline, peeking under a rock in  
search of slugs.

"You know what I mean, Wybie." Coraline said with a roll of her eyes.

Wybie and Coraline started going through the woods that were behind the Pink  
Palace. The trees thickened as they continued onward, and after half an hour  
or so something strange began to form in the distance. It was a cluster of  
trees, organized in a perfect circle.

Wybie had wanted to get back to the Pink Palace, saying that they were far  
enough from home as it was, but Coraline wanted to check it out. "Come on,  
you coward." She called over her shoulder, walking towards the trees.

"I don't know, Coraline." Wybie protested.

"Oh, come on, Wybie". Coraline said teasingly.

Coraline walked into the grove of trees with a look of fascination.  
Reluctantly, Wybie followed, just to make sure she was okay. He nervously  
looked over his shoulder to see if they were alone.

On each tree there seemed to be a door. One had a Christmas tree, one had a  
turkey, one had a shamrock, and so on. One had a door in the shape of a  
Jack-O-Lantern. Coraline stared at it eagerly. "Wybie, that's Halloween!"  
Coraline said to Wybie, pointing at the door.

"Um...yeah...um, I think we should go now, Coraline." Wybie said  
uneasily, feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was not right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, sorry this is a little short but the next one will be longer. This is my  
first time writing a Coraline story so please be nice. This story is a  
crossover between Coraline/Nightmare Before Christmas. I hope you all like it.  
I saw Coraline twice now. I hope I got them in character. Please read and  
review and no flames are allowed.  
Also thank you to my beta reader Cohen's Chicas thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Wybie cautiously followed Coraline into the circle of tree's, where they  
heard some music, that was playing inside the hollow tree that had that, pumpkin shaped door on it.

Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat looked at each other with surprised looks, when  
they heard the strange music. Coming from the tree Wybie thought that it was. Weird  
that music was playing in a hollow tree. Coraline didn't think it was weird, in fact she kinda  
liked the music and she wanted to find out who or what played that music.

"Jonesy, I don't like this". Wybie protested

"Oh come on, Wybie don't tell me your scared". Coraline teased poor Wybie

"I'm not scared, Jonesy I just think that we shouldn't be here". Wybie said  
while feeling very, very uneasy about this whole thing.

"Well then come on, Why-Were-You-Born". Coraline Jones said teasingly

Coraline Jones walked up to, the hollow tree that had the pumpkin, shaped door on  
reluctantly Wybie followed her. Coraline stared at the door, for awhile untill finally deciding to,  
open it. Coraline opened the pumpkin shaped door, and looked inside she was stunned, and shocked.  
To see absolutely, nothing in the tree.

"I don't understand, Wybie we heard music from this tree". Coraline disappointingly said to Wybie

When Coraline looked at, Wybie they both soon felt a swirling wind of.  
Some sort it felt, like it was pulling them inside the tree, Wybie and Coraline  
screamed when. They were being sucked into, the hollow tree then they fell,  
onto hard stone ground. Or at least Wybie did, Coraline landed on something hard.

"Oww, what did I land on Wybie?". Coraline asked her silly looking friend

"Uh... Jonesy... your sitting on a skeleton". Wybie said while panicking

* * *

OK SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER'S A BIT SHORT.

ALSO I HOPE I'M GETTING BETTER AT DETAILING?.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.


	3. Chapter 3

Coraline Jones got up with Wybie's help, the two noticed the skeleton  
that Coraline. Sat on was getting up, Wybie had suggested that they leave now.  
Coraline wanted to know, where they were before trying to, find a way home.  
Wybie noticed the skeleton, was about the same size as they were.

The young skeleton, looked at the two humans, with much curiosity.  
For he had, never seen humans before. The young boy was intrigued,  
by the humans, he was glad to finally meet some. Even though his father,  
has told him stories, about the humans.

"Wybie, do you know where we are?''. Coraline asked her panicky friend

"Um...I don't know Jonesy". Wybie said to Coraline

"Ahem, I believe that your in Halloween town". The young skeleton said to Coraline and Wybie

Coraline Jones and Wybie, turned their heads towards the young skeleton,  
they were. Shocked to see that, the young skeleton was actually talking, to  
them Wybie stood infront of. Coraline to protect her, from the talking skeleton  
Coraline told Wybie, that he shouldn't be such a scaredy cat.

"I'm, not scared Jonesy". Wybie protested

"Sure, Wybie sure". Coraline said sarcastically

"So who are, you two?''. The young skeleton asked Coraline and Wybie

"I'm, Coraline Jones and that's Wybie Lovat". Coraline said to the young skeleton

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ryan Skellington". Ryan said politely to Coraline

Coraline Jones, though that Ryan was a really nice, boy even if he was a skeleton.  
Wybie however, felt very uneasy around. Ryan he may be a nice boy and all, but  
that can change. Cause he knew, how to be cautious around skeleton's, Wybie noticed  
that Coraline and Ryan were talking to each other.

Then Ryan Coraline and Wybie, heard music playing Ryan smacked his skull, with  
his bony hand. He was late for, the celebration again his father was going to kill him,  
if he didn't get to the town square. In time the young boy, quickly apologized to Coraline  
saying that he wish, he could stay and talk some more.

"Can, we join you Ryan?". Coraline asked Ryan

"Um, sure Coraline but you have to stay hidden". Ryan said to his new human friend

"Ok.. why should we hide Ryan?". Wybie asked he demanded to know why they had to hide

"Well because, my father doesn't want humans in our town". Ryan said sadly

Coraline understood, but she still wanted to see Ryan, perform in the celebration,  
Ryan then took. Coraline's hand and began to lead, her towards the town square,  
once he lead both Coraline and Wybie. He told them to hide behind, the town hall  
they went to the town hall. And Ryan went to where his father was.

The Pumpkin King, then announced that the celebration was to continue,  
now that the Prince. Finally decided to show up, Ryan knew that he was in trouble.

(Shadow creatures)

**_Boy's and girl's of every age...  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?.._**

Coraline and Wybie, watched the whole seen from behind the, town hall  
they saw all sort's of monsters and creatures.

Come with us and you will see...  
This our town of Halloween...

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween...  
Pumpkin's scream in the dead of night..._**

"Wow Wybie, this is cool". Coraline said to Wybie with amazement

**_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene...  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright...  
It's our town, everybody scream...  
In our town of Halloween..._**

"Um... yeah Jonesy whatever you say". Wybie said to Coraline

**_I am the one, hiding under your bed...  
Teeth ground sharp and eye's glowing red..._**

Ryan on the other hand, was with his father who was, getting ready  
for his performance.

**_I am the one, hiding under your stairs...  
Finger's like snakes and spiders in my hair..._**

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween..._**

"Father, I'm sorry I showed up late again". Ryan said to his father

"All right, I'll forgive you this time". Jack said to his son

**_Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween...  
In this town we, call home...  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song..._**

Coraline Jones, looked around for Ryan trying to see, if she could spot him  
but she couldn't see. Ryan yet she hoped she would see him soon.

**_In this town, don't we love it now...  
Every body's waiting for the next surprise..._**

**_Round that, corner man hiding in the trash can...  
Somethings waiting now to pounce and hear how you'll..._**

"Oh, I hope Ryan's performance is going to be good". Coraline thought happily to herself

**_Scream!, This is Halloween...  
Red and black. slimy green..._**"

Jonesy, what do you see in this Ryan?". Wybie asked Coraline

**_Aren't you scared?..._**

**_Well that's just fine...  
Say it once, say it twice...  
Take a chance and roll the dice...  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night..._**

"What, do you mean Wybie?". Coraline asked her skull welding helmet wearing friend

**_Everybody scream, everybody scream....  
In our town of Halloween..._**

Coraline told Wybie, that she just thinks of, Ryan as a friend  
and nothing more. Ryan did seem charming, to her though but she though,  
it was best to keep that thought to herself.

**_I am the clown, with the tear-away face...  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace..._**

**_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there"...  
I am the wind blowing through your hair..._**

**_I am the shadow on, the moon at night...  
Filling your dreams to the brim of fright..._**

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween...  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_Tender lumplings everywhere...  
Life's no fun without a good scare..._**

Coraline Jones and Wybie, saw a creature with a axe in his head, pulling a straw horse.  
With a scarecrow, sitting on top of it, and beside the creature was Ryan in a fiery costume.

**_That's our job, but we're not mean...  
In our town of Halloween..._**

**_In this town...  
Don't we love it now?...  
Every body's waiting for the next surprise..._**

"Wow, Ryan look's great". Coraline thought as she saw him waving to her

**_Skeleton Jack might, catch you in the back...  
And scream, like a banshee...  
Make you jump, right out of your skin...  
This is Halloween, everyone scream...  
Won't you please make way for two very special guy's..._**

Coraline saw the scarecrow, swallow the sign that was on, fire  
and saw him. Doing a fire dance, which was amazing.

**_Our man Jack, is King of the Pumpkin patch...  
everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now..._**

**_Our boy Ryan, is Prince of the Pumpkin patch...  
everybody hail to the Pumpkin Prince now..._**

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween...  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

"Wow that, was cool". Coraline thought to herself

_**In this town we call home...  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin song...**_

**_La La La La, Halloween Halloween..._**

(Song ends)

Ryan stood beside, his dad waiting for the right moment, to go  
back to Coraline. He wanted to see, her again Ryan didn't want to be away from,  
her. The young skeleton boy, bowed with his father to the crowd.

"Great Halloween, everbody". The Mayor said to the town residents

* * *

WOW THAT WAS LONG OK I HOPE I GOT THEM IN CHARACTER.

ALSO PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING MEAN ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IT'LL MAKE ME STOP WRITING.

I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

AND WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN CORALINE RYAN AND WYBIE?.

DOES RYAN AND CORALINE LIKE EACH OTHER?.

PLEASE READ AND REAVIEW AND NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED.

OH I ALSO HOPE THIS HAD DETAIL.


	4. Chapter 4

After the Mayor, finished giving out the awards, Ryan had slipped past his father.  
Who was being, surrounded by the citizen's of Halloween town, the young boy wanted to see,  
Coraline again. He went to the, town hall and saw Coraline, talking to that Wybie Lovat.  
Ryan snuck up, behind Coraline and he tapped her shoulder, making her jump and scream.

"Oh Ryan, I'm gonna get you for scaring me like that". Coraline teasingly said to Ryan

"Oh come on, Coraline you know I can't help it". Ryan said to Coraline while getting a glare from Wybie

Ryan wanted to show, Coraline spiral hill Wybie glared, at Ryan he didn't like the skeleton boy.  
That was, trying to steal Coraline from, him Ryan held his bony hand, out and offered it to Coraline.  
She gladly accepted, and put her own hand onto his, Ryan then began to show her around. Just like any,  
gentlemen should he was, taught very well on how to be a good gentlman from his father.

"Oh and, while your here in Halloween town". Ryan said to Coraline and Wybie

"You, must watch out for, three little prankster's". The Prince of Halloween added

"Who, are they Ryan?". Coraline asked the Prince

"Their names, are Lock, Shock and Barrell". Ryan answered Coraline's question

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I'LL BE GRATEFUL IF I HAVE AN IDEA.

ALSO DO YOU THINK WYBIE'S A LITTLE JEALOUS OF RYAN AND CORALINE BEING TOGETHER?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	5. Chapter 5

Wybie wondered, why they should avoid a couple, of prankster's Wybie kept getting.  
A bad feeling, about Ryan he still didn't trust him, the skeleton boy was getting. Really close,  
to Coraline and that made, Wybie feel jealous then just, out of nowhere three young teenager's. Came  
by and, nearly scared Ryan and Coraline, the skeleton boy growled at the boy dressed as a devil.

"Lock Deville, what are you doing here?". Ryan growled at Lock

"Well well, well if it isn't Skull boy". Lock said while teasing poor Ryan

"Hey, stop teasing him". Shouted Coraline to Lock

"Well what, do we have here huh a human?". Lock said while advancing towards her

Ryan got, infront of Coraline and protected her, from Lock who looked angry.  
That the Prince, had gotten in the way of him, once again Lock then told. Ryan that,  
the human girl will be, their's soon enough. Ryan growled he knew it was dangerous,  
to have a human here, in Halloween town his father is going to be furious.

"I have, to get you two back to where you belong now". Ryan said to Coraline and Wybie

* * *

OK SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S A LITTLE BIT SHORT RIGHT NOW.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I'D BE GRATEFUL IF I HAD AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?.

I HOPE I GOT CORALINE AND LOCK IN CHARACTER?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan first thought, that maybe he should get some, help but from who certainly not his father.  
His father would, kill him again for bringing, two humans into Halloween town. Ryan turned around,  
to tell Coraline something, but she was gone Wybie was starting to panic. Ryan told Wybie to calm down,  
and that he'll find her, Ryan said that he won't let anyone, harm her Wybie didn't know wether he should trust him.

"Please, Wybie your going to have to trust me.". Ryan said to Wybie

Wybie was about, to answer him when he saw, a ragdoll and a taller skeleton walking towards them.  
Ryan wondered what, had gotten into Wybie all of a sudden, then the Prince of Halloween. Turned around to see,  
his father and mother coming, Lock deville was still with Ryan and Wybie. Lock smirked knowing that Ryan will be in,  
trouble for bringing humans here, Ryan told Wybie to put on his helmet.

"Why?, should I Ryan?". Wybie asked Ryan with a bit of anger in his voice

"Because, if my father finds out, I brought humans here he'll kill me". Ryan said to Wybie

"How, can he kill you, Ryan your already dead". Wybie said to the Halloween Prince

"You, do not wanna know Wybie so please put your helmet on". Ryan told Wybourne

Lock then saw his, opportunity to take the humans helmet, the teenager dove onto the ground.  
And he grabbed, the helmet from Wybie Ryan saw what Lock, did and growled at the devil.

"Well, Ryan try and take this back from me". Lock teased the Halloween Prince

Jack and Sally, noticed Lock and Ryan were fighting, once again the Pumpkin then saw.  
A human trying to help, Ryan get the helmet back the saw his father coming towards them,  
Lock had flipped Ryan, onto his back and grabbed the, helmet then he left.

"Ugh, that Lock I keep forgetting that he's stronger then me". Ryan said as Wybie helped him up

"Ryan Nicholas Skellington". A voice from behind the two boys yelled

* * *

UH OH SEEMS THAT RYAN'S IN TROUBLE NOW FROM HIS FATHER.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I KNOW THAT SALLY SHOULD HELP HER SON BUT THIS PLOT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME HEAD.

ALSO I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD I HOPE WYBIE IS IN CHARACTER.

ALSO THANK YOU COHEN'S CHICAS FOR BETAING MY PHANTOM OF THE OPERA/NMBC CROSSOVER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES THOUGH.

ALSO SORRY IF MY WRITING ISN'T GOOD MY HANDS ARE A LITTLE SHAKY RIGHT NOW.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan and Wybie turned, around and saw a taller skeleton looking, a little angry at Ryan.  
Wybie gulped and nearly, fainted at the site of the taller skeleton, but Ryan caught Wybie before he fell.  
The Halloween Prince knew, that he was going to be in trouble, Ryan gulped and slowly began telling his father about the humans.  
That were in Halloween town, one human had been captured by Lock, Shock and Barrell.

"WHAT you brought humans here?". Jack yelled to his son

"I'm sorry father, but please we have to save Coraline". Ryan kind of blushed when he said her name

"I don't know Ryan". Jack said to his son while looking at the human boy

"Ryan please, I'm worried about Jonesy". Wybie said to the Halloween Prince

Ryan looked at his father, for forgiveness and for permission to, go and search for Coraline. He hoped that his father,  
would say yes Jack, thought to himself about letting his son go, this time but he will get punished later.

"Ryan you and that human, better find that girl soon before the whole town know's about this". Jack said to his son

"Yes, father you can count on me and Wybie". Ryan said to his father

* * *

OK SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AWHILE.

I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY NMBC/PHANTOM OF THE OPERA CROSSOVER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I WOULD LIKE A FEW IDEA'S.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES THOUGH PLEASE.


End file.
